World of Music: America
is a spin-off of World of Music, where the participants represent a state of USA and try to pick the best song possible, related to the state they represent. Rules The Game There will be one edition of every three months. The previous edition's winner gets the privilege of hosting the next edition, and will be able to decide when during the month the edition will be held. If the host does not host the edition within the month or chooses to relinquish their hosting duties, a replacement host will be found. All participants pick a song from the state they represent. This song has to be made by or sung by someone from that country. This means that covers of foreign songs are allowed. It is up to the host to decide whether or not a song or artist is able to represent a certain state. The participants have within the allotted time period to send in songs. If someone does not send in a song within the deadline, they are disqualified and are not allowed to participate in the next instalment of . When everybody has submitted, all participants are given a deadline decided by the host to listen to all the songs and distribute points to their favorite songs. If someone does not give out points within the deadline, they are also disqualified and all points given to them will be nullified. They also will not be able to participate in the next instalment of World of Music. When all votes has been given, or the deadline has been reached, the points will be counted and whoever has the most points will win that instalment of . In the case of a tie due to two or more submissions receiving the same amount of points, the highest number of top scores received will be decisive. If the winner still cannot be determined by this procedure, the number of times the next highest amount of points have been awarded shall be the deciding factor. If necessary, this method shall continue until account has been taken of the number of times one point has been awarded. In the unlikely case that there is still a tie, whichever submission war earlier in the running order will break the tie. The winner will then host the next instalment of and the cycle will continue. Any problems that arise while an edition is taking place falls under the responsibility of the current host or current . The following tables show the point sums used with a specific number of participants. *Semi finals above 20 participants is an additional option, decided by the host. Special Rules *In addition to the 50 states of USA, the District of Columbia and the five inhabited American territories are also playable. A full list can be seen in the collapsible table below. Countries in red have not yet appeared in World of Music: America. History States Individual Histories Overview Winners See Also *World of Music - The World of Music main series. Category:World of Music